


Blurt It Out

by skyteglad



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/skyteglad
Summary: After a mission, Soul makes a mistake.





	Blurt It Out

Fuck, Soul was gay. Maybe not, like, in the sense that he was attracted to boys - don't get him wrong, he was, he was absolutely fucking gay to the max in that stance - but in the stance that... damn, he had some crushing to hell and back and it could only accurately be described as gay. Was there a way to describe that properly? Whatever, it's not exactly cool to overthink things like this. What is cool: being absolutely in love with your meister.

That was how Soul was going to cope with this. He looked like a total fool sometimes, awkward and uncertain and just one hell of a dork, but that's fine! That's cool now! He refuses, 100%, to accept any other definition of cool other than, well, being him.

Sometimes, Soul didn't think about it. Sometimes it was just like being with his best friend and nothing else, just two friends being bros, just having the time of his damn life with his best buddy. But, then he'd notice the way light shone on their faces, or their smile, brilliant and wide, or how that fluttery feeling in his chest didn't happen when around others. Those times, he had to accept the fact that, god _damn_ , he was _fucked_.

They'd finished a mission together, made a few friendly jabs and were doing their ceremonial victory-trekk back to the school. Luckily it was an in-city task, so the walk wouldn't be too long. Maka was beaming and had been rambling about something - Soul loved when she rambled. He didn't always understand, he didn't always care, but seeing Maka so _pumped_ over something was... it was nice.

After a few moments of chattering - something, something, 'kickass' - Maka took a few steps in front of Soul, spinning on her heel and clasping her hands behind her back with a wide grin. He loved seeing her do such a silly pose, he also loved whatever came after it, usually. With his signature grin, he rose a brow, ready for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

 **"Sooo, I was thinking! There's a new ice cream place around here that just opened - it looks pretty nice! Do you want to try it out after we report back?"** Maka beamed, expectant of anything and excited for a response. Soul lowered his lids and widened his shit-eating grin.

**"Ice cream, huh? Sounds pretty uncool, Maka, didn't realize you were still into that kiddie stuff."**

His indignation was met with a pout, Maka huffing at him and blowing her cheeks. **"Ice cream isn't _just_ for kids. Besides - ice cream actually _is_ pretty _cool_."** Soul stared at her for a moment, expression confused at the fact she sounded like she made a joke. Where was the joke, what did she me- ohhh. Soul held back a snort, before bursting into laughter, hand over his face.

 **"Was that a _pun_? That is even lamer than asking for ice cream, holy crap -"** Maka had actually been grinning wide at his response, smiling proudly over the fact that - lame or not - she had gotten him to laugh. She playfully punched him on the shoulder, not aggressively in the slightest and with jest in her voice.

 **"Yeah, yeah, you still haven't answered though! I figured after we _creamed_ that monster you'd love some ice cream _dairy_ much!"** Oh man, the dorkiness was being laid on heavy. So damn heavy. Soul wasn't one for puns, but damn. Damn. Those were too good, and he was nearly wheezing from laughing at the shittiest of puns. Maka looked so proud of this, hands on her hips and chest puffed out and expectant for him to finally give in and get some ice cream with her. They both knew Soul wanted some ice cream, he'd been craving it for like a week.

Wiping his eye from the tear that had began to form, Soul's usual grin was softer and kind. **"God, Maka, I love you."**

... Okay, that silence was frightening - Maka's grin had faded a little, her brilliant green eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Soul had even said that. Since when had affection been cool in his eyes - not only that, but the two were 13. Do you know how often 13 year olds say that to other 13 year olds? Really rarely!

Soul realized his mistake after a moment, after seeing her expression, and with an awkward, nervous laugh, he pft'd and waved his hand. **"I mean, you're like, the greatest friend I've ever had and -"** Okay this was not coming off as a platonic 'I love you' - Soul repeats - _this is not coming off as a platonic 'I love you'_.

Clearing his throat, the weapon forced his hands in his pockets and began the trek back to the school, shooting a glance back at the stunned Maka with a forced grin. **"Yeah, we can try for some ice cream. It's, uh, hot today and stuff. Might be fun."**

His heart skipped a beat when Maka spoke his name, stopping him in his tracks and causing more anxiety than he knew he even had to pulse through his blood. With a quiet inhale, he turned to face her, nervous about the serious expression she had adorned on her face. Oh god.

After what seemed like an eternity of the two looking at each other, Maka smiled softly. **"I love you too."**


End file.
